14 Years-Old Summer
by Chu Pit
Summary: Saat Lenka tak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan sang ayah, Rinto menawarkannya sebuah pelarian./Kalau ada penghargaan sebagai pemilik selera humor paling buruk sepanjang masa di dunia ini, Lenka ingin sekali memberikannya pada Rinto. Tidak, bukan memberikan, tapi melemparkannya tepat di muka Rinto. Berkali-kali./"Kau benar-benar sinting!"/
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Vocaloid dimiliki oleh pemilik sahnya. Hanya dipinjam untuk senang-senang (?)

...

* * *

.

 **14 Years-Old Summer**

.

* * *

 _..._

 _Hari ini adalah hari kedua setelah upacara penutupan semester ganjil SMP Higashi._

 _Aku sedang duduk di kursi taman dan menangis karena tak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan Ayah._

 _Len duduk di sampingku, tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya memegang ujung bajuku dalam diam._

 _Kau pun datang._

 _Awalnya aku tak peduli karena aku tak begitu mengenalmu walaupun kita satu sekolah._

 _Tapi saat kau mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai bekas merah di pipiku, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatapmu._

 _Kau punya mata biru yang teduh dengan sepercik kebebasan yang menyala-nyala._

 _Saat aku hanya terdiam memandangi kedua bola matamu, kau bertanya dengan suara dalam._

" _Mau kabur bersamaku?"_

 _Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolaknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **tobecontinued**


	2. Chapter 2

Catatan:

Akhirnya, setelah laptop kesayangan keluar masuk tempat servis, bisa _update_ juga. Silakan dibaca dan silakan dikritik atau dikasih saran. Didoain juga boleh, biar bisa _update_ dengan jadwal yang pasti.

 _Warning:_

 _Sexual assault, verbal and domestic violence, family issues, etc._

 _rating naik? bisa jadi._

...

* * *

.

 **[one]**

.

* * *

...

Realita mulai menghantam Takagi Lenka ketika dia menginjak tahun pertama SMP. Dunianya jungkir balik. Kehidupannya tercabik-cabik. Orang-orang yang dia anggap sebagai sahabat satu per satu memainkan peran ganda yang akhirnya hanya membuat kupingnya sakit. Dan tiba-tiba saja, rumah Lenka sudah seperti medan perang, lalu kapal pecah, dan sekarang pemakaman. Sunyi, senyap, seolah tak ada kehidupan jika dirinya tak mendengar desah napasnya sendiri.

Lenka kira dirinya sedang bermimpi buruk atau mungkin saja dia sedang berada dalam panggung sebuah drama. Namun, sekeras apa pun gadis itu mencoba untuk terjaga, yang terbentang di depan kedua matanya adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Bukan mimpi, bukan sesuatu yang fiksi. Kenyataan yang kadang-kadang dia takutkan karena terlalu sureal, terlalu mirip alur dalam sebuah film atau novel yang mungkin bagi orang lain akan sulit mempercayainya. Bahkan, bagi dirinya sendiri menyangkal kedengarannya lebih masuk akal. Sayangnya, pilihan itu tak pernah ada dan akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa menjerit dalam ruang imajiner yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Mengutuk keadaan yang ada.

Mengutuk takdir yang harus diterima.

Mengutuk ... siapa?

Hah, pada awalnya juga, sebelum semua ini belum terlalu rumit seperti ini, **dialah** yang memicu hal ini. Tanpa diberitahu, ketika Lenka melihat mata-mata _mereka_ , ia bisa menemukan kilau-kilau kebencian yang menyala-nyala seperti berkas bintang di langit malam. Kecil, indah, dan sulit terlihat.

Jadi, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Dirinya? Terdengar lucu dan menyedihkan di waktu yang bersamaan karena hal itu benar adanya. Sayangnya, gadis itu tidak bisa tertawa, apalagi menangis. Terlalu banyak hal yang lebih berharga dan lebih masuk akal untuknya membuang air mata.

Atau tidak.

Sama sekali tidak. Tidak banyak. Hanya satu. Hanya satu hal di dunia ini yang cukup berharga untuk gadis itu tangisi, untuknya berbagi tawa yang selalu ia simpan sendiri.

Hanya satu.

Seseorang yang Lenka anggap adalah segalanya. Adiknya, Takagi Len. Malaikat kecil yang kini sedang terlelap dalam pelukan Lenka karena kelelahan akibat perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Wajah kanak-kanaknya yang polos tampak damai, seolah-olah ia adalah anak normal dari sebuah keluarga yang juga normal. Bocah biasa yang tidak berasal dari keluarga yang sudah separuh dan masih memiliki cinta yang utuh.

Lenka membelai kepala Len, mengusap rambut lembutnya yang acak-acakan saking terburu-burunya gadis itu mengepak barang dan menggendong adik kecilnya itu menuju stasiun. Lenka bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa Len tidak memakai alas kaki dan tadi pagi sarapannya baru disentuh sedikit. Dua sendok. Itu pun hanya bubur. Len pasti kelaparan saat bangun nanti. Lenka harus membelikannya roti jika mereka singgah di stasiun atau apa pun agar adiknya tidak kelaparan, tapi dirinya juga tak yakin kapan mereka akan turun dan di stasiun mana. Semua tentang perjalanan ini, Lenka tidak mengetahuinya. Di mana mereka akan turun, ke mana mereka menuju, sampai kapan semua akan berakhir.

Lenka tidak tahu.

Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai bersenandung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di rumah, tapi langsung dihentikan begitu ia ingat sosok yang sedang beradu lutut dengannya sekarang. Berusaha menghalau rasa malu, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, memerhatikan pemandangan yang berubah cepat kecuali langit biru yang luas terhampar nyaris tanpa awan. Ada kekaguman kecil yang menyusup ketika Lenka menyadari betapa luasnya langit yang menaunginya selama ini.

"Kenapa dihentikan? Suaramu bagus."

Lenka mematung. Rasanya ganjil ketika orang yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah menjadi lawan bicaranya seumur hidup kini tiba-tiba saja berada di kursi kereta yang berhadapan dengannya, menatapnya dengan ramah, dan tersenyum seolah-olah mereka adalah dua orang yang saling mengenal sebelumnya. Dan lagi, dialah si penggagas perjalanan ini. Orang yang tahu ke mana mereka akan menuju. Orang yang mengajak Lenka pergi. Orang yang mengusap pipinya, menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya ke jalan yang tak pernah dia kenal.

Lenka bahkan sangsi orang ini mengenalnya atau tidak karena dirinya sendiri tidak mengenalnya secara utuh walaupun mereka satu sekolah. Gadis itu hanya sering melihatnya dari jauh dan itu pun hanya sekilas. Tak pernah sekalipun Lenka langsung bertatap muka dengannya. Dan rumor-rumor tentang dirinya yang sering Lenka dengar dari bilik toilet cukup membuat gadis itu yakin jika mereka tak akan pernah terlibat dalam percakapan yang sama karena, sungguh, dari segi manapun mereka berdua adalah sepasang individu yang begitu berbeda.

Entah kebetulan macam apa yang mempertemukan Lenka dengannya di taman hari ini dan entah dorongan apa yang membuat gadis itu menyanggupi ajakannya untuk pergi. Rasanya sama sekali tidak nyata, tapi apa yang Lenka ketahui tentang mimpi dan kenyataan? Keduanya nyaris serupa. Gadis itu bahkan sudah lupa rasanya bermimpi. Atau sebenarnya dia tidak lagi ingin bermimpi. Di hari ketika topan raksasa bertamu ke dalam kehidupannya, mimpinya sudah digulung dalam lautan angin. Hancur lebur. Tak bisa lagi disusun ulang.

Lenka menghirup napasnya, menimbang-nimbang bagaimana dia menjawab pertanyaan barusan. Itu mungkin cuma basa-basi, tapi Lenka ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengenal Kagamine Rinto, mantan kakak kelasnya, yang entah dengan alasan apa menawarkannya sebuah pilihan yang mungkin tak akan pernah gadis itu ambil jika saja mereka tak bertemu hari ini.

" _Ano_ , Kagamine- _senpai_ ," Lenka memanggilnya. Rasanya aneh di lidah ketika gadis itu mengucap nama sang senior. Sangat tidak familiar. Begitu asing, seperti sesuatu yang harusnya tidak pernah ia katakan.

Ada jeda tiga detik sebelum Lenka menemukan secercah rasa heran di raut wajah Rinto.

"Wow. Kau tahu namaku? Kukira kita belum bertukar nama."

Dalam ruang imajiner, Lenka memutar bola mata. Hah, tentu saja gadis itu tahu namanya. _Semua orang tahu namanya_. Kagamine Rinto, berandalan dari SMP Higashi yang sudah seperti selebritis lokal. Penampilannya sangat mencolok. Seragam yang tidak pernah dikancingkan dengan benar. Rambut pirang terang yang acak-acakkan. Tindikan di daun telinga dan alis. Bahkan rumornya, dia juga punya tato di balik punggung. Tapi tentu saja bukan itu saja yang membuatnya populer. Catatan pelanggarannya yang segudang dan rekor skorsnya itulah yang selalu membuatnya menjadi topik hangat di SMP Higashi. Bahkan, gaungnya mencapai sekolah lain. Terutama kepiawaiannya dalam berkelahi.

Bagaimana Lenka harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Pertanyaan pertama mungkin hanya sekadar pencair suasana. Pertanyaan kedua lebih seperti sungguhan. Lenka bisa melihat kedua netra Rinto, yang sepertinya punya kekuatan magis, berkilat-kilat ingin tahu.

"Aku tahu dari teman sekelasku," Lenka memandang lututnya, "atau setidaknya begitu."

Rinto mengerjap lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja, teman sekelas. Jadi, kalian senang menggosipkan kakak kelas kalian, eh? Di mana? Kamar mandi?"

"Eh?"

Lenka mungkin salah dengar. Apa yang Rinto katakan? Gosip? Kamar mandi? Serius, kenapa rasanya jawabannya menjadi melenceng begini? Lenka ingin menyela, tapi mata Rinto yang sebiru lautan memberinya pandangan yang menusuk.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu? Karena aku selalu bolak-balik ke kantor guru? Karena aku sering terlibat perkelahian? Karena aku sering diskors? Karena aku tidak naik kelas tahun lalu? Karena reputasiku buruk? Kenapa kau mau tahu nama seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, Takagi Lenka?"

Lenka tidak mengerti.

Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan rentetan pertanyaan Rinto. Mengapa dia terlihat begitu terluka karena Lenka tahu namanya dari orang lain? Bukankah itu adalah hal yang normal? Dan dari mana juga Rinto tahu nama Lenka? Seperti yang tadi Rinto katakan, mereka belum bertukar nama. Mereka juga tidak sekelas. Bahkan sampai tahun lalu Rinto masih menjadi kakak kelasnya. Bagaimana Rinto tahu? Apa dia mendengarnya dari orang lain? Kalau begitu, apa yang Lenka lakukan dan apa yang Rinto lakukan bukankah adalah hal yang sama? Mengapa Rinto harus marah karena hal kecil seperti itu bahkan sampai menuduh Lenka menggosipkannya? Harusnya dia tahu, Lenka tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membicarakan orang lain di belakang. Itu tindakan pengecut.

Lenka tahu benar hal itu, lebih dari siapa pun.

"Kau juga tahu namaku, _Senpai_. Kau tahu dari orang lain juga, kan? Kenapa kau harus marah? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ada hening yang melanda ketika Lenka memberikan protesnya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Lenka gelisah. Sekali lagi, gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Len. Adiknya itu langsung merasa terganggu dan bergumam dalam tidurnya. Lenka menyadari hal itu. Ia langsung melonggarkan kedua lengannya dan mengecup kepala Len dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Rintomembuka suara. "Jangan dibawa serius."

Sekali lagi, Lenka mengira dirinya salah dengar dan dengan refleks mulutnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. "Hah?"

"Aku bilang, aku cuma bercanda. Tentu saja tahu nama orang dari orang lain bukan dosa."

Lenka tidak tahu harus bilang apa atau memberi respons apa. Mata Rinto tadi sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan lelucon apa pun dan kalau itu hanya bercanda, waktu yang dia pilih sangat tidak pas. Apa yang sebenarny a yang laki-laki itu inginkan? Apa masalahnya? Ugh, benar-benar.

"Selera humormu sungguh buruk, _Senpai_. Sumpah."

Rinto memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Semua orang bilang begitu."

Semua katanya. Dan sama sekali tidak ada instropeksi. Lenka ingin sekali menendang Rinto keluar jendela saat itu juga, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Lenka bahkan tidak tahu kereta yang mereka naiki ini menuju ke mana dan dia juga tidak memiliki keinginan untuk kembali. Paling tidak, bukan sekarang. Lenka belum ingin pulang. Dia tidak siap.

"Apa kau marah?"

Lenka mengedip. Ia menyingkirkan lamunannya sejauh mungkin dan menatap mata Rinto sungguh-sungguh untuk kedua kalinya. Mata biru itu sekali lagi berhasil menghipnotis Lenka, kalau saja gadis itu tidak segera menelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali lagi. Ada satu hal yang harus ia bereskan.

"Kalau boleh jujur ... sedikit. A-aku tidak suka dituduh sebagai penggosip."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, maaf deh. Semua cewek yang kukenal mulutnya tidak bisa diam," sahutnya terkekeh.

Lenka mendelik pada Rinto. Karena perempuan yang laki-laki itu kenal semuanya penggosip, bukan berarti dia bisa menyamaratakan semua perempuan adalah penggosip. Dari mana dia mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu? Tidak masuk akal dan menyebalkan. Lenka benar-benar kesal pada Rinto, tapi bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengungkapkannya? Dia bisa mati dipukuli kalau membuat Rinto kesal.

"Kalau begitu ... kau tidak mengenalku," kata Lenka akhirnya.

Rinto tersenyum.

"Itu benar. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Namamu pun tak sengaja kudengar dari orang lain. Kau adalah orang asing bagiku dan aku adalah orang asing bagimu. Apa kau tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa kita bisa berakhir di sini? Di gerbong kereta yang entah menuju ke mana, hanya berdua—eh, bertiga. Apa yang membuatmu percaya sampai benar-benar mau mengikutiku? Kau pasti tahu benar seperti apa aku di sekolah. Aku bukan cowok baik-baik. Berkelahi nyaris setiap hari, bolos terus-terusan, berkali-kali dapat hukuman. Aneh, bukan? Cewek sepertimu mau saja bepergian bersamaku. Bahkan kau tidak bertanya kita mau ke mana. Adikmu juga sampai tidak pakai sendal. Bagaimana—"

Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lenka. Mata birunya yang tersembunyi di balik poninya yang acak-acakkan menatap gadis itu dingin.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata aku malah membawamu ke tempat sepi dan berbahaya?"

Lenka terkesiap, tak siap dengan apa yang Rinto katakan. Gadis itu merasakan tenggorokannya dipenuhi gumpalan besar yang tidak bisa dia telan. Tatapan intens yang ia dapatkan membuat perutnya mulas, seperti cucian yang diperas dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata aku hanya ingin berbuat macam-macam? Kau tahu, 'kan? Seorang laki-laki dengan niat buruk dengan perempuan naif di tempat sepi. Tak ada orang melihat. Tak ada orang yang akan berusaha menghentikan. Hanya ada bocah lemah yang tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. _Setting_ yang sempurna, bukan?"

Wajah Lenka memanas. Tentu saja gadis itu tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Rinto. Ia bukan gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia bukan gadis yang menganggap semua orang adalah malaikat. Ia tentu saja tahu, tindakannya yang ikut kabur bersama Rinto bisa dibilang bodoh. Sangat bodoh, malah. Terlalu riskan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Lenka menolak ketika ia akhirnya menemukan pancaran kebebasan yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan dari sepasang mata biru itu? Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhirnya. Lenka tak mungkin melewatkannya. Ia sudah muak dengan jalan yang ia tempuh saat ini. Ia ingin jalur lain.

"Atau mungkin kau ingin plot yang lain, eh? Seorang laki-laki dengan niat buruk dengan bocah lemah di tempat sepi. Si perempuan naif tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lalu banyak jeritan. Banyak sekali jeritan."

Lenka bisa merasakan wajah Rinto yang makin dekat. Karena mereka adalah satu-satunya penumpang di gerbong kereta ini, Lenka juga bisa mendengarnya, desah napas Rinto yang bercampur dengan detak jantungnya yang makin cepat. Lenka takut. Sangat-sangat takut sampai-sampai gadis itu bisa merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya, membasahi jari-jari dan telapak tangannya yang mencengkram kaos jingga yang dipakai Len.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Rinto dengan nada jahat.

Lenka menutup matanya dan pelan-pelan menelan gumpalan besar yang dari tadi menghalangi suaranya keluar. Ia tidak boleh gentar. "A-aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan melawanmu. Memukulmu. Me-menendangmu. A-aku akan melindungi adikku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya sedikit pun!" Gadis itu berapi-api. Napasnya memburu. Bayangan tentang Len yang terancam bahaya membuatnya emosi.

Mereka berdua berpandangan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Rinto mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan—PLOK PLOK—bertepuk tangan. "Wow. Aku tidak menyangka kau kakak yang sangat menjaga adiknya."

"Huh?"

Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir Rinto dan Lenka lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dengan sikap lelaki itu, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya mengubah pose defensif yang sedari tadi dia pasang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan Rinto memanfaatkan celahnya yang terbuka. Rinto boleh saja adalah berandalan, seorang petarung yang berhasil menumbangkan dinasti anak bandel lainnya di sekolah-sekolah, tapi Lenka tidak akan menyerah. Gadis itu tidak akan membiarkan Len menderita untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" tuntut Lenka setelah detik-detik penuh keheningan.

Rinto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Tidak ada. Yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda. Seriusan."

Kalau ada penghargaan sebagai pemilik seleran humor paling buruk sepanjang masa di dunia ini, Lenka ingin sekali memberikannya pada Rinto. Tidak, bukan memberikan, tapi melemparkannya tepat di muka Rinto. Berkali-kali. Sampai muka laki-laki itu hancur. Sampai dia tidak bisa lagi tersenyum menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

"Bercanda? Yang tadi itu b-bercanda?" Lenka bergetar.

"Yap."

"K-kau tahu bagaimana takutnya aku saat kau mengatakan hal-hal itu?!" Suara Lenka terdengar putus asa. "Kau tahu, saat kau memandangku dengan matamu yang dingin itu aku terus berpikir ... bagaimana caranya aku menyelamatkan Len? Ti-tidakkah kau berpikir, _Senpai_? Aku ... aku benar-benar t-takut!"

Nada bicara Lenka meninggi sampai-sampai membuat Len terbangun. Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, kelihatan bingung kenapa kakaknya terlihat marah sekali.

"Kau benar-benar sinting!" teriak Lenka dengan tatapan nyalang. "Berandalan sinting!"

Rinto menghela napasnya. Berurusan dengan kaum wanita memang merepotkan. "Tenanglah, Takagi." Ia menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh Lenka, tapi segera ditepis dengan kasar.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?!" jerit Lenka histeris. Suaranya pecah dan nyaring. Bahunya bergetar menahan emosi. Benteng pertahanannya hancur, bendungannya jebol. Dia tak bisa lagi bersikap tenang. "A-aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Len tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kami saling memiliki. Dan bagaimana bisa kau bercanda akan ... akan mem-membunuhnya? Di-dia alasanku. Cuma dia alasanku, _Senpai_! Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpanya?!"

Rinto merasa bersalah. Benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dia tak menyangka Lenka akan terguncang seperti ini. Tentu saja dia sudah mengantisipasi kemarahan gadis itu, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata akan berakhir lebih parah.

"Cu-cuma dia alasanku," Lenka terisak, "cuma dia."

Ini pertama kalinya Rinto merasa kasihan melihat seorang perempuan selain kakak perempuannya menangis. Lenka begitu rapuh, lebih rapuh daripada saat mereka bertemu di taman tadi. Gadis itu seperti sebuah gelas retak yang akan menjadi serpihan dengan sekali sentuh. Rinto menyesal. Leluconnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Terlalu lama berada dalam zona anak nakal membuatnya mudah mengatakan bunuh atau bantai, tapi harusnya ia bisa berpikir kata-kata itu bisa menjadi sensitif bagi sebagian orang. Nyawa orang lain tidak boleh dijadikan candaan, harusnya ia sadar hal itu. Sekarang karena kebodohannya itu, ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan tangis seseorang. Permintaan maaf pastinya tidak cukup. Lenka terlihat benar-benar hancur. Bahkan gadis itu tak sadar adiknya sedang menarik bajunya, mencoba menarik perhatian.

"Uhh, uh," bocah itu mengerang, tapi tak diberi tanggapan. Ia pun diam, tapi tak lama matanya mulai basah. Bocah itu pun ikut menangis.

Lenka yang menyadari hal itu, segera menarik Len ke dalam dekapannya. Dua bersaudara itu pun saling terisak. Rinto hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara. Kerongkongannya kering. Ia pun memutuskan untuk diam, tak mencoba mengambil tindakan. Ia akan biarkan tangis Lenka dan adiknya reda dengan sendirinya.

"Aku membencimu," kata Lenka di sela tangisnya. "Benci."

Rinto membisu. Ia sudah sering diteriaki kata benci sebelumnya, bahkan sumpah serapah, dan semuanya terdengar baik-baik saja. Seperti sebuah angin lalu yang langsung keluar dari corong telinganya tanpa sempat singgah di otaknya. Tapi suara Lenka yang penuh kegetiran menusuknya tepat di hati. Rasa sakitnya berbeda saat sebuah pukulan atau tendangan mendarat di sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia berkelahi. Rasa sakit itu tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi yang ini ... Rinto mungkin bakal masuk rumah sakit kalau terus mendengar Lenka bicara.

Rinto menutup mata dan telinganya. Menghalangi inderanya dan menjadi pengecut. Bagus sekali. Ia kalah pada seorang gadis. Langit musim panas mungkin sedang menertawakannya sekarang.

.

.

.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Kagamine Rinto duduk di bangkunya dengan gelisah. Kereta yang membawa dirinya nyaris mencapai stasiun yang dia inginkan, tapi gadis yang duduk di depannya ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan bangun. Gadis itu tertidur pulas, nyaris seperti orang mati kalau saja dadanya tidak kelihatan naik turun secara teratur.

Rinto terkekeh. Setelah menangis habis-habisan, gadis itu malah tidur nyenyak. Kelelahan? Bisa jadi. Mengepak barang secepat kilat dan berlari menuju stasiun dengan membawa anak kecil di gendongan pastinya melelahkan. Energinya pasti terkuras. Apalagi gadis ini menangis dua kali. Di taman ketika Rinto sedang berjalan-jalan dalam rangka memperbaiki suasana hatinya dan di sini, di dalam gerbong kereta yang hanya berisi dirinya, gadis itu, dan bocah kecil yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kapan kakakmu bangun?" tanya Rinto pada si bocah. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Rinto tidak tahu apakah bocah kecil itu memahami pertanyaannya atau tidak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu usianya. Dia terlihat seperti anak berumur dua atau tiga tahun, tapi Rinto tidak yakin. Dia sangat payah dalam hal menebak usia dan dia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuat balita. Apa mereka bisa bicara dengan jelas? Apa otak mereka sudah cukup matang untuk mengerti perkataan orang dewasa? Apakah—ah, masa bodo.

"Umm, kau tidak mengerti, ya?" tanya Rinto, merasa tak nyaman.

Bocah itu bergeming. Mata kecilnya memandangi Rinto.

"Apa kau marah padaku karena membuat kakakmu menangis?"

Bocah itu masih bergeming.

"Apa kau juga ... membenciku?"

Kali ini bocah itu menggeleng. Jelas bagi Rinto, bocah kecil—siapa namanya tadi? Len?—memahami ucapannya, tapi dia memilih bungkam. Memilih jadi anak pendiam alih-alih berisik seperti bocah kebanyakan.

"Aku menyesal telah menyakiti kakakmu. Apa kau ... umm mau ... memaafkanku?" Bocah itu terdiam lalu mengangguk dengan enggan. Ujung bibir Rinto tertarik ke belakang. "Namamu Len, 'kan? Aku punya satu permintaan. Len, bisakah kau—"

...

* * *

.

 **[two]**

.

* * *

...

Mata Lenka terbuka perlahan-lahan. Pemandangan asing menyapa penglihatannya. Ia tidak sedang berada di kamar, tidak sedang berada di atas _futon_ , tidak sedang berada di tempat yang ia yakini sebagai rumah. Tempat ini terlihat seperti gerbong kereta—oh, betul sekali, gerbong kereta.

Gerbong kereta?!

Tubuh Lenka menegak seperti orang kesetanan dan kepalanya langsung celingak-celinguk seperti orang linglung. Ia yakin tadi sedang berada di kamar, Len di sampingnya, sedang tidur sementara dirinya sendiri sedang mengerjakan PR. Lalu bel berbunyi. Berkali-kali. Jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam—siapa yang bertamu semalam ini? Ia pun mengintip dari lubang di pintu sebelum membukanya dan mendapati ayahnya nyaris roboh karena mabuk. Pria itu bergumam seperti orang gila.

" _Dasar brengsek! Pecat—hiks—saja semaumu! Pria im—hiks—poten sialan!"_

Lenka memapah ayahnya ke ruang tengah, membaringkannya di depan televisi. Ia membuka jas dan dasi sang ayah, menaruh kacamatanya di atas meja, dan menutupi tubuh pria itu dengan selimut. Ayahnya mengerang, ia menyingkirkan selimut dengan kasar.

" _Hei, Anak Sial! Bagus sekali—hiks. Aku dipecat—hiks—dan itu semua karenamu. Kau—hiks—dan si jalang sialan itu—hiks—sama saja. Dasar brengsek!"_

Ayahnya pun ambruk. Masih mengigau, tapi kesadarannya terus menghilang. Lenka hanya menatap ayahnya tanpa bicara, seolah-olah ia sudah sangat terbiasa. Gadis itu pun mematikan lampu dan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Samar-samar, dia masih mendengar ayahnya mengumpat, lalu semuanya gelap dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di sini.

 _Cuma mimpi_ , pikir Lenka, tapi kemudian ia mengoreksi, _Tidak, bukan mimpi. Itu kejadian dua minggu lalu._

Gadis itu mendesah lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki seusia dirinya sedang berusaha mengambil tas yang berada pada rak yang terletak di atas kursi yang ia tempati. Si laki-laki punya rambut pirang berantakan dan telinga penuh tindik. Ia memakai celana pendek kamuflase dan kaos putih bertuliskan kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Ayo turun," kata laki-laki pirang itu pada Lenka.

Lenka mengedip. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan ia ingat semuanya. Gadis itu ingin membuka mulut, tapi tak jadi sebab ia tersadar bahwa laki-laki itu—Kagamine Rinto, berandal tengik pemiliki selera humor paling buruk di dunia—sedang menggendong Len dan menyelempangkan tas milik Lenka di bahunya. Lenka nyaris meledak, ingin membentak Rinto untuk mengembalikan Len, tapi tumit pemuda itu sudah berputar dan tiba-tiba saja dia hampir mencapai pintu.

"Cepat, nanti pintunya keburu ditutup."

Lenka hanya bisa merapatkan bibir lalu berlari menyusul Rinto tanpa suara. Mereka berdua keluar dari kereta bergantian. Rinto lebih dulu, kemudian baru Lenka. Hawa musim panas menyambut begitu kaki mereka menginjak stasiun.

"Sial, panas banget," keluh Rinto. Ia berjalan menuju kursi tunggu lalu duduk begitu saja. Tas Lenka ia taruh di dekat kakinya sementara tasnya sendiri—yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil—ia letakkan di kursi sampingnya. Len berada dalam pangkuan Rinto, terlihat aman dan nyaman.

Tiba-tiba saja Rinto menatap Lenka langsung di mata, membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati. "Saranku, kau harus ke kamar mandi. Tampangmu kacau banget," pemuda itu menunjuk arah kamar mandi dengan dagunya. "Aku akan berjaga di sini bersama Len."

Lenka menggeleng, tidak senang dengan ide itu. "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa adikku. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya di sini bersama _mu_."

"Dengarkan aku, Takagi. Len akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Yang tadi itu cuma bohongan. Mana mungkin aku bisa menyakiti bocah lucu seperti dia? Ayolah, kau butuh kamar mandi. Cermin. Air. Sedikit merapikan rambut."

"Len juga harus ke kamar mandi. Dia harus pipis," kilah Lenka gusar.

Rinto menatap Len dan bertanya dengan suara yang lembut, "Len sudah kebelet?" Len menggeleng dan Rinto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dia belum mau pipis. Anak kecil jangan dipaksa."

Lenka tidak suka senyum menyebalkan Rinto. Ia berjalan mendekat, menjulurkan tangan hendak menarik Len dari pangkuan Rinto, tapi bocah itu malah memegangi kaos si berandalan, seperti tak mau dipisahkan. Seolah dia bilang, _aku mau di sini saja_.

"Len ..." Lenka tak percaya adiknya langsung lengket dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu. Dan bukan pada orang biasa, tapi tipe yang sangat berbahaya.

Rinto menepuk kepala Len dua kali lalu berkata, "Hadapilah, kau harus ke kamar mandi sendirian."

Lenka merengut. Ia benci meninggalkan Len, tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat keributan. Ia tak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Gadis itu pun mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Rinto dan memasang ekspresi galak. "Kalau kau ... kau berani macam-macam padanya, kupastikan ka-karirmu sebagai Raja Berandalan bakalan hancur dengan memalukan!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lenka berlari menuju kamar mandi. Rinto hanya bengong, kemudian tergelak selama beberapa saat. "Pfft, Raja Berandalan katanya."

.

.

.

Bayangan yang direfleksikan cermin adalah seorang gadis remaja dengan wajah kusut dan dipenuhi jejak air mata. Mata gadis itu sembap, begitu merah dan bengkak. Rambut gadis itu berantakan, anak-anak rambutnya berdiri liar dan kuncirannya agak longgar. Tampangnya benar-benar—

"Kacau. Benar-benar kacau," gumam Lenka pada dirinya sendiri.

Jemari Lenka menelusuri permukaan cermin sebelum beralih menuju keran. Gadis itu membuka keran dengan perlahan lalu membasuh mukanya dengan air yang mengalir. Suara percik air dan keheningan kamar mandi membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Ia sendirian, tanpa siapa pun. Tanpa Len.

Tanpa Len.

Lenka menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan khayalan terlarang itu menguasai otaknya. Bukan Len yang menjadi masalah di sini, tapi dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu harusnya yang paling tahu hal itu, tapi tetap saja, angan kecil itu pernah membangun kebencian yang terasa benar.

"Bodoh," lirih Lenka. "Kalau ada seseorang yang harusnya menghilang, orang itu adalah dirimu, Lenka."

Lenka merasa matanya panas dan tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menggosok-gosok matanya, berharap bengkaknya bakal sembuh saat itu juga, tapi berkali-kali ia mengusap, matanya tetap bengkak walaupun sekarang tidak terlalu merah. Lenka merutuki dirinya. Entah kenapa hari ini ia menjadi sangat sensitif dan lebih mudah emosi.

Ia menangis. Dua kali. Dalam satu hari yang sama. Ya Tuhan, betul-betul memalukan. Apalagi keduanya dilihat oleh mantan kakak kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu. Apa yang dia punya untuk membela dirinya jika Rinto mengejeknya cengeng? Tidak ada.

"Dia bisa berkata apa pun," bisik Lenka tanpa suara. Kemudian, dengan gerakan kasar, gadis itu mematikan keran. Lenka kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi. Ia lepas ikat rambutnya dan ia sisir helai-helai rambutnya dengan jari. Lenka melakukannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia tak mau meninggalkan Len lebih lama lagi. Ada spesies berbahaya di samping adik kecilnya itu.

Ketika Lenka selesai merapikan ikat rambutnya, tiba-tiba saja perut bagian bawahnya kram. Awalnya tidak terlalu sakit, tapi lama kelamaan Lenka tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelum dirinya roboh begitu saja, Lenka menyingkir ke dinding kamar mandi, bersandar sambil memegangi perutnya yang seperti cucian yang diplintir. Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya.

"Ahh," gadis itu mengerang pelan.

Lenka bertahan dalam posisinya tersebut sampai kram perutnya reda. Entah berapa lama, tapi ketika ia kembali ke kursi tunggu, Rinto dan Len sedang makan roti cokelat. Di tangan Len ada jus kotak kesukaannya. Rasa pisang. Lenka tidak bertanya darimana mereka mendapatkan roti dan jus tersebut karena itu tidaklah penting. Yang penting Len sudah makan dan pipinya kembali berseri-seri.

Rinto benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Hati Lenka melunak seketika. Dia memang gadis yang naif.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali," Rinto berujar ketika menyadari Lenka sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Ia kemudian mengerutkan kening. "Kau ... pucat banget. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Lenka tidak menjawab. Gadis itu berjalan melewati Rinto kemudian langsung menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi kosong di sebelah pemuda itu. Setelah menemukan posisi nyamannya, baru ia membuka mulut. "Ya, baik-baik saja," sahutnya lemah, "kurasa."

Kemudian keadaan berubah menjadi canggung. Tak seorang pun berbicara. Suasana stasiun yang sepi memperburuk keadaan. Rinto bingung apakah dia harus minta maaf sekarang atau tidak, tapi ia khawatir Lenka bakal tambah membencinya. Ia tak yakin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Ooh, malah sebenarnya dia tak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat. Sekarang atau nanti?

 _Dia kelihatan lebih tenang. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat._

"Takagi," Rinto memanggil, "soal tadi—"

"Maaf," Lenka menyela. "Anu ... nggh ... boleh aku istirahat dulu?"

Tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk tahu bahwa Lenka sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara.

"Ooh ... eh, tentu. Silakan istirahat."

Rinto tersenyum canggung dan akhirnya memilih untuk menghabiskan rotinya. Setelah beberapa kunyahan, dia tersadar bahwa harusnya dia menawarkan Lenka sesuatu. Gadis itu pucat seperti orang mati. Ia butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan. Dan karena mereka mempersiapkan perjalanan ini dengan sangat singkat, Rinto sangsi Lenka sempat menyiapkan bekal.

Pemuda itu pun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Lenka yang diterima dengan senang hati. Gadis itu meminumnya pelan-pelan, sengaja tidak menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut botol. Setelah beberapa tegukan, Lenka mengembalikan botol itu pada Rinto dan berterima kasih. Suaranya begitu kecil dan tidak bersemangat, tapi Rinto dapat mendengarnya dan dia senang ucapan itu begitu tulus.

"Mau roti?" tawar Rinto kemudian. "Masih ada yang rasa stroberi."

Lenka menggeleng. "Kurasa ... tidak."

Mendengar jawaban Lenka, Rinto pun melanjutkan makannya sambil sesekali menyeka mulut Len yang belepotan selai cokelat. Setelah roti dan jusnya habis, pemuda itu melirik Lenka yang sedang memegangi perut bagian bawahnya dan mengernyit. Air muka gadis itu terlihat mengkhawatirkan.

"Wajahmu enggak menunjukkan kau baik-baik saja."

Lenka melirik Rinto dari ujung matanya dan tersenyum lemah. "Perutku sakit, tapi cuma sedikit dan aku ... bisa mengatasinya. Setelah ini kita ke mana?"

Rinto merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Lenka, tapi karena gadis itu bilang ia bisa mengatasinya, laki-laki itu hanya diam. Kadang-kadang perempuan lebih kuat dari kelihatannya dan lebih punya harga diri yang tinggi. Tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan laki-laki, tidak mau dianggap tak berdaya. Mungkin Lenka juga begitu.

Rinto pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Kita harus ke rumah sepupuku dulu. Ada yang harus aku ambil."

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
